


Candy (Sabriel)

by luciferneedsconcent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: It's all Dean's fault, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam and Gabriel meet over Tinder, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tinder, candy shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferneedsconcent/pseuds/luciferneedsconcent
Summary: Sam groaned at the thought of his brother wanting to get drunk and have a Brother's Night. Only bad things ever came out of them--like Dean snatching his phone from him and downloading Tinder. It was supposed to be a joke, wasn't it? That's why Dean put Sam's interest as men. How was Sam supposed to know Dean would actually find someone decent, who was completely cool with talking to him after the fact?[This work will be continued based on the comments it receives].





	Candy (Sabriel)

At first the whole Sam joining Tinder thing was just a complete joke. Dean had stolen his phone one evening, (some alcohol MIGHT have been involved) and it seemed like a good idea at the time. Dean customized his profile, but what he specifically didn't tell Sam was that he put men as his interest. Not that sexuality was really an issue for him, he just never found the right person to explore it with. Sam was open minded, and he figured that showing how cool he was with this would help his older brother come to terms with his own latent bisexuality.   
  
That evening went by pretty quickly. Dean secured a few matches for his little brother, which had him giggling. Most of the men who had matched with him weren't the best, and Dean was adamant to find his little brother "the perfect gentleman." His words, not Sam's.   
  
As the various matches continued, one of the suggested men did happen to spark some interest to the younger Winchester. The man had light brown hair with brown eyes, and he had a couple of oreos stuffed into his mouth (as seen on his profile picture). Seeing as how Sam reached over to snatch the phone away from him, Dean quickly pulled it away and tapped the 'more info' button to see this dude's credentials.   
  
"Name is Gabriel Novak, 23, works at some discount gag store and is interested in men." Dean read aloud, his lips pursing as he turned into his big brother mode. "His bio says that he's known as a Trickster, but that doesn't mean he'll treat your love as a game." he wiggled his eyebrows over to Sam before smirking, swiping the screen and getting the infamous 'it's a match!' screen.   
  
"Let's send him a message, shall we?" Dean smirked more, looking over his shoulder at Sam to see an annoyed glare staring back at him.   
  
"Don't be creepy, Dean." Sam warned, getting a shrug in repose before his brother turned on his best male-flirting techniques.   


* * *

  
  
Sam swore to himself that after that night, he'd delete that stupid app. All he got was boring conversation. And yet, he still couldn't bring himself to delete his profile. He ended up explaining what happened to Gabriel, and what he thought would only last ten minutes, turned into days, then weeks, and finally a month of just constantly messaging each other back and forth.   
  
The more Sam and Gabriel talked, the more he started to like him. He was funny, told amazing stories, and conveniently, he'd be working a case in Gabriel's hometown. It would be the perfect opportunity to meet him. The only obstacle would be explaining all of this to Dean, who didn't think anything of the tinder adventure as a joke. What was he even going to think!? Sam would have to tell him. He wanted to borrow Dean's car so he could treat Gabriel out to a good, old fashioned, physical date. Not too physical, but he'd like to actually be able to hold Gabe's hand.   
  
So maybe the simple 'meet up' wasn't just them being able to see each other face-to-face. They had been discussing the idea for quite some time, and this would be the perfect opportunity to see if maybe their connection over an app worked in the real world as well. One could only hope. Though it was out of character for him, Sam swallowed down some liquid courage (okay, maybe half of the bottle) and approached his older brother who was working on the Impala.   
  
After Dean got over the initial shock that Sam had actually continued talking to the stranger over the internet, he apprehensively agreed. Dean was his older brother, so it was expected that he would want to meet Gabriel before he left them alone together. It was Dean's duty to protect Sammy, (as ordered by their Father before his death) and he was NOT going to let anything remotely sketchy happen to his little brother. On the condition that he tagged along, Dean agreed to letting Sam take his car--but he was driving them there.   


* * *

  
  
At long last, it was finally time to meet Gabriel. Sam was nervously drumming his fingers against the handle on the Impala, continuously moving around in his seat as the butterflies swarmed around his stomach. Dean had drowned him out with some Guns N' Roses, but even that couldn't make the ringing in his ears fade away.   
  
Soon Dean was pulling into Gabriel's driveway and came to a stop. "You ready, little bro?" he teased, watching as Sam blushed and avoided his gaze.   
  
The brothers got out of the Impala and walked up to the front door. Sam had a small bouquet of lollipops since they were Gabe's favorite and knocked on the door. Dean stood off to the side, watching Sam's face as an incredibly short (compared to him) man opened the door. Dean had to bite down on his cheek to keep himself from laughing as he watched Gabriel (also known as dickspjr8 from his tinder username) tilted his head all the way up to look Sam in the eyes.   
  
"Well hello there, Gigantor." Gabriel greeted, his smile lighting up his entire face.   
  
Sam instantly blushed, dimples clear on his cheeks. "Hi Gabriel, I uh, brought you these."   
  
Watching Sam interact with this guy reminded Dean of some corny chic-flic he watched a while back. The typical nerdy girl who was crushing hard on the overconfident guy. Not that Dean watched those types of movies during his free time. It was just a common stereotype. Regardless, Dean was already starting to cringe at how awkward his little brother was in this situation (definitely not because he was there or anything), so he took it upon himself to break the ice.   
  
"Dean Winchester. Professional matchmaker and co-author of your first few messages." He stepped between Sam and Gabriel and shook his hand, smiling proudly.   
  
Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him, almost as if he were asking why Dean was there in the first place, but he kept it to himself. "I see looks don't run in your family." Gabriel teased, stepping out and nudging Dean playfully.   
  
Dean was about to interject, but he closed his mouth when he saw Sam raise his hand to stop him. "Be nice Gabe, he's paying for the gas, which was hard enough to convince him to do."   
  
Gabriel turned to squint at Sam suspiciously. "Is he our chaperone?"   
  
Sam turned dark red.   
  
"Oh my Chuck. Is this your first date with a dude!?" Gabriel teased, watching as Sam's blush deepened.   
  
"Oh my Chuck?" Dean asked confusedly, met by Gabriel's cheerful grin.   
  
"I grew up in a religious household. We weren't allowed to put the Lord's name in vein. We had to get creative." Gabe explained. Dean nodded.   
  
"Shall we get going then?" Sam asked, hoping to turn the focus on his obvious first date with a dude to actually going on his first date with a dude.   
  
"After you answer my question!" Gabriel insisted, tilting his head to signal that he was pointing to Dean. "Is he our chaperone!?"   
  
Sam groaned, trying to think of a quick way to explain that that wasn't the case, though it looked like it.   
  
"'Course I am!" Dean announced proudly, a smirk which was obviously there to annoy Sam prominent on his face. "I'm here to make sure that there's enough space between the two of you for the Holy Spirit."   
  
"And how much is that?" Gabriel quipped.   
  
Dean shrugged. "A good bible's length apart."   


* * *

  
  
For their date, Sam had taken Gabriel to a highly talked about candy shop within the city. Gabe had constantly been going on and on about this place whenever he messaged Sam, but he could never seem to get inside. He tried several disguises (sending photos of each to Sam), but nothing seemed to work. He couldn't get in, and he was starting to think the whole thing was sketchy.   
  
Little did Gabriel know, Sam was saving those photos and e-mailing the shop owner to keep him out. A little persuasive charm needed to be used ($50 of persuasive charm) but hey, it was worth it.   
  
Dean pulled up to the front loop and watched as Sam got out. He ran over to Gabriel's side, opening his door like a true gentleman. Of course Gabriel responded to the action by his own overdramatic reaction of throwing his hand over his heart (perhaps clutching at a string of pearls like the good religious woman he was on the inside) and proclaiming how, "They just don't make 'em like they used to! A real gentleman!"   
  
Sam chuckled softly, quickly glaring at Dean to tell him to beat it. After Dean signaled that he would be keeping an eye on them, he drove off, leaving Sam and Gabriel in peace.   
  
Sam nervously reached down and took Gabriel's hand. They were both so jittery, but that was what new feelings did, right? Gabriel walked beside Sam towards the front door to the shop, eyeing the security guard (who had blocked him from entering every time) to see what he would do. To his surprise, he opened the door for them, nodding with a huge smile.   
  
"That's the dick who hasn't let me in all of the times I tried to enter!" Gabe complained.   
  
"I know," Sam chuckled, pulling Gabriel over to one of the small sitting areas. There was a table between two chairs that were facing each other.   
  
"How would you know?" Gabriel questioned, arching an eyebrow.   
  
"You really shouldn't send someone photos of you in your disguises."   
  
Gabriel's jaw dropped, and the same childish manor as earlier overcame him. "I knew there was a mole within my confidants! You sabotaged me! Gigantor actually sabotaged me!" he got up and slapped Sam's arm playfully, quickly having Gigantor wrap his large moose arms around him.   
  
"Do you really want to abuse Gigantor on the first date?" Sam asked pensively. "Because I brought my wallet, and we have a whole store to see."   
  
Gabriel wrinkled his nose, pretending to think everything over. It waaaaasss a nice thing to do, afterall, taking him to a candy store and offering to pay for everything. Sam truly was a gentleman. "I'll allow it, bucko, but you already have one strike for outing my brilliant disguises."   
  
"All you did was change costumes and wear a fake mustache."   
  
"He wouldn't have noticed!"   
  
"A five year old would have noticed."   
  
"Don't make me give you another strike."   
  
"What happens if I get all three?" 


End file.
